Cartoon Network CEE
Cartoon Network CEE is a channel in Central-Europe (CEE). It broadcasted in Poland, Hungary and Romania in Polish, Hungarian and Romanian. Since 2007 Cartoon Network CEE only broadcasts in Hungary and Romanian, because in this year Cartoon Network Poland started to broadcast. It started to broadcast programs in 1998 from Warsaw. Since 2007, it broadcasts from Budapest and Bukarest. Current programming *Adventure Time (May, 2011-) *Ben 10 (2006-) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (March, 2011-) *Generator Rex (February, 2011-) *Dexter's Laboratory (1999-) *Xiaolin Showdown (2005-) *Scooby-Doo Where Are You! (2010-) *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (2008-) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003-) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (August, 2011-) *Tom and Jerry (1999-) *Bakugan: Gundallian Invaders (February, 2011-) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-) *The Garfield Show (December, 2011-) *Total Drama Island (2008-) *Total Drama Action (2009-) *Total Drama World Tour (2010-) *Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (March, 2012-) *Blayblade: Metal Fusion (September, 2011-) *Hero 108 (2010-) *Angelo Rules (2010-) *Johnny Test (2007-) *Teen Titans (2006-) *The Amazing World of Gumball (November, 2011-) *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Ultimate Challange (November, 2011-) **the Hungarian version hosted by Péter Puskás *Regular Show (November, 2011-) *Cartoon Network Cinema (2000-) *Cow and Chicken (2000-2006, 2012-) *The Looney Tunes Show (January, 2012-) *Izuama Eleven (2012-) *Level Up (2012-) Former programming *The Flintstones (1999-2006, Now On Boomerang) *The Lastest Buzz (2007-2011) *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (2005-2011) *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2011) *Codename: Kids Next Door (-2008) *Time Squad (2002, On Boomerang to 2010) *Evil Con Carne (2001-2002) *Billy and Mandy (2003-2009) *Camp Lazlo (2004-2008, 2011) *Duck Dogers (2005-2007, Now On Boomerang) *Toonami Cartoons (2005-2006) *Courage, The Cowardy Dog (2000-2006) *Atomic Betty (2004-2006) *Johnny Bravo (2003-2008, Now On Boomerang and 2000-present on Viasat3 in Hungary) *Chop Soocky Chooks (2008-2018) *The Looney Tunes (1999-2011, Now On Boomerang) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2003-2005) *My Gym Partners a Monkey (2006-2008) *Robotboy (2005-2018) *George in the Jungle (2007) *I'm Weasel! (2000-2006) *!Mucha Lucha (2003-2005) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1999-2000, 2012) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo Show (1999, Now On Boomerang) *Droppy, the masterdetective (1999, Now On Boomerang) *Hong Kong Phooey (1999-2000, Now On Boomerang) *Yogi Bear (1999) *What a Cartoon! (1999) *Casper (1999) *Mike, Lu and Og (2000-2002, On Boomerang to 2010) *Mona, The Vampire (2000) *Sheep in The Big City (2001-2002, On Boomerang to 2010) *Samurai Jack (2003-2007) *Pet Alien (2005-2006) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) *Bernard (2006-2008, 2011) *Class of 3000 (2007) *Storm Hawks (2007-2008) *My Spy Family (2007-2011) *Skunk Fu (2008) *Out Of Jimmy's Head (2008-2009) *Sarah Jane (2008-2009) *Casper in the Scare School (2009) *Best Ed (2009-2011) *MI High (2009) *Cartoon Network Dance Club (2010) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2009-2012) *Chowder (2008-2011) *Scooby-Doo Show (2001-2011) *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo: Get a Clue! (2007-2011) *Bakugan (2008-2012) *Bakugan: New Vestroia (2010-2012) *Elliot Kid (September, 2011-2012) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2012) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2011) *The Secret Saturdays (2007-2011) *Flapjack (2008/2009-2011) *The Cramp Twins (2001-2011) Upcoming programming *Ben 10: Omniverse (September 26, 2012) Programming Blocks *'Ed's60': Two Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy episodes in 60 minutes. (2004-2005) *'Scooby60': Two Scooby-Doo Show episodes in 60 minutes. (2004-2005) *'Toonami:' Action cartoons. (2005-2006) *'Cartoon Network Cinema:' Cartoon Network movies and specials (2000-) *'Cartoon Toon Toon Toon:' Double episodes of every cartoons. (2010-) *'Suprise Friday:' A day of one cartoon every week but the cartoon is unknown. (2007) *'Viva Las Bravo:' The viewers can vote for our favourite cartoons and Johnny Bravo "play it" for 2 hours. (2005) *'Cartoon Carnival:' A "Win A Prize!" game, when Bloo dance on the bottom of the screen during the show and viewers can win a prize, if they go to CN's website and say what show is the right answer. (2006) *'Sock TV:' A "Win A Prize!" game starring sock puppets. (2010-2011) *'CN's Animation Generation:' A drawing competition starring Cartoon Network characters. (2006-2007) Category:Channel Category:Browse Category:Cartoon Network around the world Category:Companies owned by WarnerMedia